A father's ransom
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: Frank Scanlon's son David is kidnapped by criminals. Can the Hornet come up with a plan to save him before it's too late? This story takes place in modern time. Disclaimer: I do not own the Green hornet. Green Hornet was created by Fran Striker and George Trendle
1. Chapter 1

At Century City Courthouse, District Attorney Frank Scanlon was at the pretrial hearing of notorious mob boss Martin Fitzgerald. The Fitzgerald crime family has been controlling parts of the city for years. Fitzgerald was dressed in a prison jumpsuit as he and Scanlon stand opposite facing the judge to argue bail

"Your honor, Mister Fitzgerald is facing charges of Extortion, bribery, drug trafficking and murder. So, the people request remand!" said Frank

"Your honor, Mr. Scanlon case is nothing but speculation and hearsay. So, I'm asking for the charges to be dismissed!" said Fitzgerald's lawyer

"I can assure you that the people have a solid case against the defendant. Your honor Mr. Fitzgerald is a danger to the community and should be remanded." Said Frank

"I agree with the prosecution. The defendant will be remanded until trial." Said the Judge

Britt Reid and Mike Axford were sitting in the gallery as they watched the bailiffs escort Fitzgerald away. Then a young teenager goes up to Frank. Britt and Mike also go over to him.

"Good work Counselor." Said Britt shaking his hand

"Yeah that was awesome!" said the young man

"Thank you. I want you two meet my son David. David is home for semester break." Said Frank making the introduction

David Scanlon is seventeen years old and is the spitting image of his father, both had the same color hair and they both wear glasses

"Wow! Britt Reid and Mike Axford, I read the sentinel online all the time" said David admiring them

"We appreciate that son." Said Mike

"I have an Idea why don't we take you on a tour of the Sentinel." Britt suggested

"Yeah, Can I dad?" said David asking his father

"Sure, Son I have a lot of work to do so I'll pick you up later." Said Frank

Moments later Britt shows David all around the Sentinel building. David was enjoying himself as they go down to the television studio and finally makes Britt's office. David spots Miss Lenore Case sitting at her desk. David is immediately taken in by her beauty as he stares at her. His teenage hormones are racing

"Miss Case, I want you meet David Scanlon Frank Scanlon's son" said Britt

"Hi David, nice to meet you!" said Miss Case

"Nice to meet you." Said David as his head is in the clouds

They go in the Britt's office where Mike waits. David was staring out in the door watching Miss Case while Britt and Mike argue

"I don't know why I have to cover the Fitzgerald Trial when I can cover the Green Hairnet" said Mike in his crisp Irish accent

"We've been over this the Fitzgerald trial is the biggest story right now." Said Britt

"What about the Hairnet? He's the biggest criminal in this town!" Mike yelled

"Excuse me Mister Axford, but I think you're wrong about the Green Hornet. I don't think he's a criminal. I think he's misunderstood like Robin Hood or Zorro even superheroes like Batman and Spiderman." Said David

"I think you've been reading too many comics books kid!" said Mike

"I'm afraid Mike is right David; The Green Hornet is no hero he's a very dangerous criminal." Said Britt playing along

"If Scanlon did his job, he would be in prison a long time ago." Said Mike

"Hey lay off my dad!" David yelled

"Yes Mike, you're out of line!" Britt yelled

"I'm sorry David, I'm sure your father is doing his best to catch the Hairnet." Said mike as he leaves the office. David cell phone beeps as he takes it out

"It's my dad, He has to work late so he won't be able to pick me up." He said reading the text message on his phone.

"Don't worry, I can have my driver Kato take you home." Said Britt offering

"That's okay Mister Reid, I can call an Uber and meet Dad home later." David suggested

David calls the Uber and goes down in front of the building and waits. The car pulls up and David gets in. The car was riding along until it suddenly stops

"Hey this isn't my stop!" said David

The driver pulls a gun out and points it at David.

"Listen Kid, relax and keep your mouth shut and you won't be hurt" said the driver

David tries to exit the vehicle when two men grabs him and one of them hits him knocking him unconscious as they drive off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Britt Reid comes home after a long day at the office. He drives up to his luxury apartment and goes in, Ikano Kato Britt's manservant, sidekick and most importantly friend greets him as he walks in. he pours him a drink from the bar as the two begin to talk

"How was your day?" Kato asked

"Hectic. The upcoming Fitzgerald trial has the Sentinel on its toes. Every media outlet is covering this trial." Britt responded

"Well thanks to the evidence the Green Hornet was able to gather Martin Fitzgerald will be convicted." Said Kato

"I hope so Kato the case against him is so solid that jury will have no choice but to convict." Said Britt

Suddenly the doorbell rings and Kato answers it. Frank Scanlon walks right in as Britt greets him

"Hey Frank, what brings you by?" Britt asked

"Is David here? He wasn't at home." Frank asked looking for his son

"No, he left the Sentinel a couple hours ago. I offered him a ride home, but he insisted on taking the Uber." Said Britt

"It's not like him to stay out late." Said Frank worried

"Look Frank, David is a teenager home from boarding school which is a very restrictive environment. So, it's natural for him to want to enjoy the freedom. I've been there" Said Britt trying to ease his fears

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Britt, but I know my son and something is wrong." Said frank

Suddenly Frank's cellphone rings, he looks at the phone and recognizes David's number and answers it

"David?" Frank shouted

"I'm sorry David can't come to the phone right now." A man's voice responded

"Who is this?" Frank asked

"My name is Donnie Fitzgerald." The man responded

"Yes, Martin Fitzgerald's son." Said Frank

"Listen Scanlon, if you want to see your kid again here's what's gonna happen you're gonna drop the charges against my father or the kid dies." Said Donnie making the proposition

"First I want assurance that my son is okay." Frank demanded

David was sitting in a chair tied up, Donnie puts the phone to his ear so he can talk to his father

"Dad?" said David

"David, are you okay son?" Frank asked

"Yes, I'm fine Dad." David responded

Donnie gets back on the phone and gives more instructions to frank

"Now you know that the kid is okay and he will remain that way as long as you agree and follow our instructions. You have until tomorrow afternoon." Said Donnie as he hangs up the phone

Frank relays the ransom demand to Britt and Kato as they are both horrified as to what just happened

"I'm so sorry Frank, this is my fault I should've insisted on giving him a ride home." Said Britt blaming himself

"Blame isn't going to bring my son home." Said Frank

"Wait Frank, he was using David's cellphone, right?" Britt asked

"Yes, that's right and it's in my name so I'll call the provider and get the tower location." Frank suggested

"I have a better Idea!" Said Kato "May I have your phone?"

Frank gives the phone to Kato; he takes it apart and takes the battery out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Frank asked

"I am putting a tracker in the phone which can locate callers with the help of the Hornet Scanner in Black Beauty" said Kato

"The Green Hornet will find David and bring him home." Said Britt

Britt and Kato change into their costumes, they go into the underground garage where the rolling arsenal known as Black beauty is kept. They get in as it powers up and speeds out of the garage into the streets.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank was still at Britt's apartment; he was pacing back and forth waiting for Britt and Kato to return with hopefully his son. Miss Case walks in looking for Britt and finds Frank there, he fills her in on everything that happened.

"Oh my God Frank, I am so sorry. Why would anyone take that sweet young man?" said Miss case showing her concern

"Because of me. Donnie Fitzgerald wants me to drop the charges against his father or else he'll hurt David. Britt and Kato are trying to locate him." Said Frank explaining

"They will find David and bring him home safe. Britt and Kato always come through." Said Miss case trying to keep him optimistic.

"You know Casey, when my wife Ellen died, I promised myself that I would do everything I can to give David the best life possible. It hasn't been easy raising a child without a mother. My work always kept me busy, and when I became the DA, I sent him away to boarding school to protect him from all the criminals that I prosecute on a daily basis and now l could lose him." Said Frank as he starts to feel sorry for himself.

"Frank, you need to have faith. Britt and Kato will bring him home." Said Miss Case trying to assure him

The Black Beauty was riding along the streets, the Hornet scanner pops out of a small compartment. The drone like device is up in the air as it tries to locate the signal from Frank's cellphone. An image appears of a restaurant appears on the small screen inside the Black Beauty

"It looks like the signal is coming from the pub." Said Kato

"There's no doubt that the pub is being used as front for the Fitzgerald crime family." Said Green Hornet

The Black beauty pulls up in front of the pub as they get ready to go in.

"How do we play this boss?" Kato asked

"I want you to check the back for any other entrance and then go in and find David and get out while I'll go in the front." The Green Hornet ordered

Kato gets out and runs towards the back while the Green Hornet goes in the front entrance. Inside Donnie Fitzgerald was sitting a table with four other associates when the Green Hornet walk in. Donnie looks like the typical mobster son. Skinny with slick back dark hark and wearing a suit.

"The Green Hornet! What are doing here?" Donnie asked

"I'm here to make a proposition Donnie." Said Green hornet

"What would that be?" Donnie asked

"I know that you kidnapped Frank Scanlon's son and I want to take him off your hands." The Green Hornet offered.

"Oh, I see you want leverage to keep Scanlon off your back too eh? Well I'm sorry Hornet, that kid is the key to my father's freedom so the answer is no." said Donnie

"You see Donnie, I don't take no for an answer." Said the Green Hornet

"Maybe my boys here will help you accept it." Said Donnie as he orders his men to attack him

Four men in suits get up from the table and walk towards the Green Hornet, he gets in a fighting stance as he realizes that he is outnumbered. They engage and the Hornet tries to fight him off, but the numbers game is too much. One of the men is holding him while the other two punches him. Suddenly Kato comes into the room to help, he does a flying double kick knocking two of the men down. Then he legs sweeps one of the men and chops him in the throat, and does a jumping spinning hook kick to second man knocking him unconscious. The Hornet finishes the last guy with a combination of punches followed by a sidekick sending him over the bar. They go up to Donnie as starts to get frightened

"I searched the place and there was no sign of the kid Boss." Said Kato

"which means he was moved." Said Green Hornet

"You're damn right he was moved. I figured Scanlon would sic the cops on this place." Said Donnie

"Tell me where he is or else!" Green Hornet yelled as he grabs him by the tie

"Or what you're gonna kill me Hornet? You won't do that because I have a man guarding him and I told him if something were to happen to me, he is to kill him and the kid is no good to anyone dead." Said Donnie

The Hornet realized that Donnie was right, and he couldn't risk David's life. So, they had no choice, but to walk out with their tales between their legs.

"This is bad! What do we tell Scanlon?" Kato asked

"I don't know, but we have to figure out another way to find David." Said the Hornet as they both get in the Black Beauty drive off.


	4. Chapter 4

Britt and Kato return to the apartment, Frank and Miss Case greets them and they fill them in on what happened. Frank was angry and disappointed at the fact that didn't come back with his son.

"I'm sorry Frank, but we're going to need more time to find David." Said Britt

"We don't have time Britt! My son's life is in jeopardy so I going to have to give in to Donnie's demands and drop the charges against Martin Fitzgerald." Said Frank

"You can't do that Frank! Not after all the work we did to get the evidence against him." Said Britt

"He's right! What makes you so sure that you will get your son back alive?" Kato asked

"I don't have any other choice I can't lose my son." Said Frank as he walks out

"Oh Britt, what are you going to do now?" Miss Case asked

"Please tell us that you have a plan?" Kato asked

"I do have a plan, and if this works Frank will have his son and be able to put Martin Fitzgerald behind bars." Said Britt

"Sounds like Mission Impossible." Said Miss Case with sarcasm

"Well then you call me Tom Cruise." Britt joked

The next day at the court house Frank was in the courtroom waiting for the judge so he can formally drop the charges against Martin Fitzgerald. The was hardest decision that he ever had to make not only in his professional life, but in personal life too, but it was only thing he can do to save his son. Mike Axford was sitting in the gallery and Martin Fitzgerald was stand across from him at the defense table. The Judge comes out as the hearing starts

"Your honor, the people have decided to dismiss all charges against the defendant." Said Frank

Everyone in the courtroom was stunned especially Mike and even the judge.

"Why do the people wish to dismiss the charges Mr. Scanlon?" asked the judge

"We don't have enough sufficient evidence to prove beyond a reasonable doubt your honor." Frank responded

"Then the court dismiss all charges against the defendant. You are free to go Mr. Fitzgerald." the Judge ordered

A huge smile appeared on the face of Martin Fitzgerald as he and his lawyer walk out of the courtroom. Mike goes up to Frank and starts to let him have it

"What the hell was that? How could you let that devil walk right out of here!" Mike yelled

"Get off my back will you Axford!" Frank Yelled back

"You will regret this because the people will remember this come election year, I know I will." Said Mike as he walks out.

Martin Fitzgerald walks out of the courthouse through the crowd of photographers and reporters to his waiting limousine. He gets in his limo with his two bodyguards.

"Looks like Donnie came through for you boss." Said the Driver

"My son proved his worthiness." Said Martin proud of his son

The limo is riding along the street when suddenly the Black Beauty pulls right in front of it. Fitzgerald's men get out and starts shooting at the car which is bulletproof. The Green Hornet and Kato get out, Kato gets on top of the car and does a flying sidekick to the driver and then hits the other henchmen with flurries of punches followed by a chop to the neck. The Hornet takes out his gas gun and shoots Martin through the window of the limousine. He starts coughing and hacking struggling to breathe as he drifts into unconsciousness. The Hornet and Kato pulls him out of the limousine and into the Black Beauty.

"Now on to phase two of our plan." Said Green Hornet as they get in Black Beauty and drive off


	5. Chapter 5

Britt and Kato return to the apartment, they dragged Martin Fitzgerald's unconscious body to a secret room. They sat him down in a chair and searched his pockets and retrieved a cellphone

"Good, we're going to need this." Said Britt

"We should let him sleep off the gas." Kato suggested

Britt agreed with the suggestion as they go up to Britt's study. The alarm on his desk suddenly beeps as Britt opens the secret fire place entrance. Frank enters through the secret elevator that leads into Britt's apartment. It was the only way that Frank could see Britt without anyone seeing them together.

"What the hell were you thinking kidnapping Fitzgerald in broad daylight?" Frank yelled

"We did it to get your son back." Britt responded

"How is this going to get David back?" Frank asked

"Watch." Britt responded as he takes out the phone.

Donnie Fitzgerald was in his secret location; David was tied up in a chair. Suddenly his phone rings and he answer it

"Pop, is that you?" Donnie asked

"No Donnie this is the Green Hornet." Said Britt

"Hornet, where's my father you green bastard!" Donnie yelled

"Calm down Donnie, your old man is alive and healthy, And I'm more than willing to return him to you in one piece on one condition." Said Britt

"What's that?" Donnie asked

"I want David Scanlon." Said Britt

"Alright we'll do a trade." Donnie suggested

"Tonight, on the pier, I'll contact you with the terms and agreement. Oh, and Donnie if the kid has even a mark on him the deal is off, I'll be in touch." Said Britt ending the call

Frank was impressed with Britt's performance, and restored his faith in him.

"You didn't have to do all that." Said Frank

"Yes, I did because there was no guarantee that Donnie was going to keep his end of the bargain. So now he has incentive to." Said Britt

"I'm sorry Britt for doubting you." Frank apologized

"You have nothing to apologize for Frank, If I had a son, I think I would've done the same thing." Said Britt

"Yeah well, I just hope this plan works." Said Frank

"Trust me it will." Said Britt

David is still tied up in the chair, after over hearing the phone conversation he started to smile a little because he everything he believed about the Green Hornet was being justified. Donnie noticed him smiling

"What the hell are you smiling about kid? You're no better off once the Hornet gets you." Said Donnie

"I don't believe that." Said David

"I hate to burst your bubble kid, but the Hornet isn't some vigilante from the comic books. No, he's a ruthless bastard just like us. So, trust me your gonna wish you were still here with us." Said Donnie

Donnie takes one of his men aside to give him instructions

"You're not really going to turn the kid over to Hornet, are you?" said one of the henchmen

"No, we're not in fact once we get my father back, I want the Hornet and the kid dead." Said Donnie giving a kill order.


	6. Chapter 6

Britt and Kato were in the study at Britt's apartment, they were finalizing the plan for David's rescue. A lot was riding on this because a life was on the line, but it wasn't just any life it was son of the District attorney and Britt's long-time friend. If this fails Britt would have to look at Frank and possibly give him the worse news that a parent could ever hear. Miss Case walks in to check on them.

"Hey guys, I just came to wish you both luck." She said

"If this plan works Frank will get his son and we can take town the Fitzgerald crime family once and for all." Said Britt

"Yes, we can't afford for anything to go wrong." Said Kato

"Kato, why don't you get Fitzgerald ready." Britt ordered as Kato walks out

"You know Britt, it's okay to admit that you're scared." Said Miss Case

"You Casey, When I became the Green Hornet, I swore that I would do everything I could to protect this city and keep the citizens safe." Said Britt

"You have. Even though no one admits that especially Mike." Said Miss Case

"This isn't a comic book Casey; this is real any mistakes can get someone hurt or killed." Said Britt

"You will bring David home. I have faith in you and so does Frank." Said Miss Case

Kato walks back in and tells Britt that everything is ready, they both change in into their costumes and get in the Black Beauty. Martin Fitzgerald was in the back; he was awake and his hands were bound and his mouth was taped shut. He was making muffling sounds as Britt and Kato try to keep a straight face

"You know Boss, I have a horrible feeling that we're walking into a double cross." Said Kato

"I know we are, but we'll be ready for them." Said Green Hornet

They arrive at the pier; Donnie Fitzgerald and his four henchmen were waiting by his limousine. The Hornet gets out and confronts Donnie

"All right Donnie, let's get down to business." Said Green Hornet

"You first Hornet!" said Donnie

Kato gets out of the Black Beauty, He pulls Martin out of the backseat, then Donnie orders one of his men to bring David out

"All Right Hornet, give me my father first, and then I will give you the kid." Said Donnie

The Hornet gives Kato a nod signaling him to let Martin walk over to Donnie. Martin walks over as the father and son hug.

"All Right Donnie, your turn" said Green Hornet

Donnie gives the signal and David starts walking over to the hornet. Suddenly one of the henchmen takes out his gun and aims it at David. Kato sees it and throws one of his darts hitting the man the arm forcing him to drop the gun. The Hornet quickly grabs David and takes cover as the henchmen shoots at them. The three were hiding behind barrels as rounds fly over their heads

The Hornet takes out the Hornet sting a long metal rod that sends vibrations that causes the henchmen guns to malfunction. Now that the men were unarmed, The Hornet and Kato engage the thugs in unarmed combat. Kato hits two of the thugs with a double dropkick followed by a spinning hook kick to one of thug's head. Then he goes and does huracarrana followed by punches to the head. The Hornet does a spinning back kick sending one thug into the ocean. The other thug attacks him as he ducks and dodges and counters with punches to gut and an uppercut and finishes him with a right hook. The Fitzgeralds decide to make a run for it

"They're getting away!" Kato yelled

The Hornet takes out his gas gun and hits the father and son as they both go down. Afterwards David runs up to them

"Wow Green Hornet that was awesome!" said David

"Are you okay kid?' the Hornet asked

"I'm good." David responded

Suddenly the sounds of police sirens as police are approaching the scene.

"We better go Boss!" said Kato as he and the Hornet leaves

David watches as the Black Beauty speeds off and police officers come to tend to him

"This is the greatest night of my life" said David


	7. Chapter 7

David was at the police station; he gave his statement to the detectives about his kidnapping and rescue by the Green Hornet. Frank see him and goes right over to him, the father and son hug as they reunite.

"Are you all right son?" Frank asked

"Yes Dad, I'm fine. The Green Hornet saved my life!" said David

"Well I'm sure he didn't do it out of the goodness of his heart." Said Frank pretending to show disdain

"I heard how you dropped the charges against Fitzgerald because of me." Said David feeling guilty

"Hey don't worry I am going to reinstate the charges and add kidnapping to list. David I am so sorry about not being the father you need. With my job and sending you away, I decided that after the trial I am going to resign." Said Frank

"No Dad you can't this city needs you!" said David

"David, you need me more son." Said Frank

"Look Dad, I always looked up to you because you help people every time you put a criminal behind bars it makes me proud to be your son." Said David

"I love you son!" said Frank

"I love you too Dad!" said David as two of them hug.

Britt, Mike and Casey walk over to join them as they are glad to see that David is okay.

"We're glad that you're okay David." Said Britt

"Yeah, thanks to the Green Hornet." Said David

"Well I still say that Hairnet has his own agenda." Said Mike

"The important thing is that David is safe and sound." Said Miss Case

"David, I would like for you to come down and tell your story so it can be in the front page of the Sentinel." Said Britt

"Do you think the Green Hornet will read it?" David asked

"Oh, I'm sure he will David." Britt responded

**The End**


End file.
